


Message

by MadHatterLilith



Series: Regrets [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatterLilith/pseuds/MadHatterLilith
Summary: He couldn't send it before.No name was right, no name was good enough for his daughter.Isaburo has one more message to deliver, but this time he's sure it'll reach.
Relationships: Imai Nobume & Sasaki Isaburou
Series: Regrets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570240
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Message

He couldn't send it before. 

No name was right, no name was good enough for his daughter. Though he seemed cold to others around him, he was human. He loved and cared for others. He loved his wife, despite the jests they'd throw back and forth. Rather, it showed in their playful jabs, in their almost insults.

They really did love each other.

He agonised over the perfect name. If it was a boy, what would be best traits for him? Bravery? Strength? Or perhaps loyalty?

And if the child was a girl, should she be frail and dainty like a flower? As lovely as the image sounded, he hoped not. She would have a hard time surviving in this world. 

She would need to be...

But even as he imagined her, all grown and living happily, the wheels of fate cruelly turned. Even as he finally chose the perfect name after so long, tragedy stuck.

He couldn't send his message. It could never reach now.

He took in the young girl with the bloody face. He pretended it was was type of vengence, to make her remember every day the sins he would never let her atone for.

But really, he wanted to save her. She'd tried to save them, save his family. He wanted someone by his side...and year by year the peaceful days passed them by. He never made any moves to avenge his family, and she made no moves to leave. He'd never put words to this bond, somewhat in fear it would all fade away then, but in his heart he knew.

Before, he couldn't send his message. But he could now. In fact, he already did.

As he fell, he smiled, thinking of what he would tell her when he saw her. Would he tell her about the girl who tried to save her life? Or would he talk to her about their daughter?

Because she grew up strong, independent. Because she grew up to have a good heart under it all. She might overeat sometimes, especially when doughnuts were involved, and she might enjoy fighting with other police officers too much, but...she was a wonderful girl.

In the end, he still had one more message to send, this one to someone he would hopefully see very soon.

_"Our Nobume grew up to be a great girl."_

**Author's Note:**

> As I told a friend after I first wrote this:  
> "They're father and daughter and the universe can fight me on it."


End file.
